The present invention relates to a method of positioning a stationary scroll member in the process of assembly of a scroll-type compressor and, more particularly, to positioning method and apparatus suitable for automating the assembly process.
A known scroll-type compressor has a stationary scroll member and an orbiting scroll member each being provided with wraps formed along an involute curve or a similar curve, both the scroll members being assembled with their wraps meshing. The orbiting scroll member is driven by a crankshaft so as to make an orbiting motion. In consequence, the volume of closed chambers formed between both scroll members progressively decreases from the outer portion towards the inner portion of the compressor. This type of compressor is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,599. Usually, the positioning of the scrolls is conducted by fitting pins in positioning holes formed in the scroll members. This method, however, necessitates machining for formation of the positioning holes thereby raising production cost, and cannot precisely position the scroll members because no consideration is given for compensation for in machining error.